Control
by Limmet
Summary: Jazz is not pleased with his bondmate Prowl ignoring him in favour of his duties. So he decides to teach Prowl a little lesson. Prowl/Jazz slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Transformers doesn't belong to me in any shape or way.

* * *

Prowl was, true to his habits, sitting at his desk immersed in paperwork. The fact that it was already well past his normal working hours did not bother him; if anything, putting in extra hours was standard procedure for him. As long as there was work that had to be finished, that was what he would be doing, even if it meant sacrificing whatever little spare time he had left of his day.

He put down the report he had just finished and frowned as he scanned the next paper in the pile, highly displeased. A report pertaining to the destruction of certain equipment due to some prank pulled a couple of days ago by the two Lamborghinis. While it had been apparent that several of the other 'Bots – obviously, the more _immature_ ones – had found the little spectacle funny, most of them had at least had the good sense to put a damper on their amusement as Prowl had appeared on the scene to survey the damage. He hadn't even had to look at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, guilt written all across their visages, to know who was responsible for it all.

He doubted that all those extra duties he had assigned to them as punishment would have much effect though; so far his efforts to stave the two 'Bot's childish pranks had been utterly fruitless. Maybe he should just throw them into the brig next time; at least there they wouldn't be able to cause any further damage.

Or, knowing them, they probably would, one way or the other. Prowl sighed. With mechs like that in your ranks to wreak havoc upon your everyday activities, who needed the Decepticons?

And as if the damage itself hadn't been enough, now he was also stuck with extra paperwork because of it. But there was nothing to do but start working on it; he took pride in never leaving his desk until all the paper and reports were stacked into one single pile – the finished pile.

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later it was swung open. Prowl already knew without even having to look up that it was Jazz, his bondmate. Nobody else would have the daring to enter his office without a vocalized permission to.

Jazz, of course, had no such qualms. Which, Prowl somewhat sourly admitted to himself, did annoy him occasionally. He was, after all, Jazz' superior officer and his bondmate should respect that while they were still on duty. But he was well aware that it wasn't in Jazz' nature to have a lot of regard for authority.

"I'm still working, Jazz, could you come back later?" the second in command said, his optics barely leaving his paperwork.

"Unless, it's something important, of course." he added as an afterthought, full well knowing that it wasn't.

Jazz strode up to the desk, leaning casually against it. His bondmate's rather callous greeting didn't surprise him at all; this was the normal behaviour that he would display when he was on duty, even towards his own bondmate.

Of course, while off-duty, Prowl's behaviour towards him was _quite_ different. And a little bit of that behaviour was what Jazz had been hoping for when he had been making his way towards Prowl's office. But those hopes had been quite thoroughly smashed seeing his bondmate still engulfed in his work. Jazz knew from experience that getting the other mech to temporarily let go off his duties in favour of more pleasurable activities, even for just a short while, was an impossible feat. He'd probably have an easier time convincing Megatron about the merits of defecting in favour of the Autobot cause.

Well, he was at least going to make an effort this time, even if he knew it would prove futile in the end. He would elicit at least _some_ sort of reaction from Prowl before he got thrown out of the room.

Jazz grabbed a nearby chair, placing it on the opposite side of Prowl's desk and then nonchalantly straddled it, arms resting on top of the backrest, chin placed on his crossed arms.

"Depends on what you mean by _important_, Prowler... But I'd say showing your awesome bondmate a little well-deserved love and affection should definitely classify as important, wouldn't you agree?" he said, leering in what he hoped was a seductive, irresistible manner.

"Later, Jazz" came Prowls curt, oh-so-predictable reply. "If you want me to, I'll come over to your quarters once I'm finished here."

It wasn't the answer Jazz had been hoping for – judging by the size of the paper piles on Prowl's desk, "later" might as well mean next week.

Jazz remained in his current position in the chair, optics locked firmly on his bondmate, his unwavering gaze burning into the other's frame. Prowl didn't seem bothered in the slightest though, he continued his work as if Jazz hadn't even been in the room. After what felt like a vorn, Jazz finally accepted that simple staring was not a viable strategy for getting a reaction out of Prowl. Besides, he had already tried this tactic several times before, and he knew that the second in command wasn't in the slightest bothered by someone sitting right across him, attentively monitoring his every moment.

No, not Prowl. He continued to work as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Jazz couldn't understand how he did it. If it had been him sitting there with someone who in silence and with an unyielding stare tracked him like that with his optics, he would quickly and utterly have lost any concentration he had had. Yet Prowl was as unfazed as ever.

He really disliked being ignored like that. Another strategy was obviously called for.

He stood up and put the chair away, this time making himself comfortable on the edge of his bondmate's desk. By the minute tensioning he could sense in the other mech's posture, it was clear that Jazz' nonchalance had annoyed him at least a little. _Good_.

"If you're going to insist on trying to disrupt my work, I'll have you thrown in the brig for the rest of the evening." was the only comment that Jazz got for his efforts though.

_Ooh, Prowl was really playing it tough now_. Still, Jazz knew better than to disregard this as empty words. Prowl had already on a couple of previous occasions carried out the threat he was now issuing after Jazz had been a little too insistent in his efforts to get the second in command to abandon his duties in favour of more amorous activities.

_Really_, Jazz thought to himself, somewhat dejectedly, _I've got to be the only mech in the whole universe whose bondmate would threaten to put him in the brig merely for wanting some bonding... _

"You know, Prowl," Jazz tried again, still not wanting to give up so easily, "even if _you're_ not interested, I'm sure there are other 'Bots around who wouldn't mind getting themselves some of that famous, sweet Jazz-lovin'... "

He tried to position himself into a suggestive pose on Prowl's desk, although it was easier said than done, considering how close to the edge he was sitting. Also, the desk was creaking somewhat alarmingly under his weight, and breaking Prowl's furniture would most likely disqualify him from any of the kind of attention he was looking for for quite a few days to come. Not to mention the obvious un-dignifiedness of ending up on the floor in a heap of broken desk while he was doing his best to act all seductive.

"Last warning, Jazz." came his bondmate's unimpressed reply. "As I said before, I'll come see you once I'm done here, okay?"

Perhaps he should just cut his losses, disappointed as he was though by his lack of success in this little endeavor. But at least the promise of a rendezvous later in the evening was better than nothing. He reluctantly slipped off the desk, accepting defeat.

"Alright Prowl, see you later then. But you better not renege on your promise!"

* * *

Jazz was heading back to his quarters, still a bit sour that Prowl had been so unresponsive to his attempts. Really, was there _any_ 'Bot out there who was so hard to talk into some action as Prowl?

Well, not that Prowl was anything like that on the occasions when he did consider himself off-duty – in fact, Prowl was a very caring, gentle mech, someone who always showed his bondmate the greatest of attentive concern when they bonded. But those times were far too short and infrequent for Jazz to be happy with. He really wished that his bondmate wouldn't be so rigid and always let duty take precedence, that he would just allow himself to relax and let go more often... let go of the control that he always held onto so tight.

Yes, that was Prowl's problem. That he always needed to be in control of everything. He would never leave anything to chance, never abandon a report to be finished later, never let an important decision be placed into the hands of someone else. And that certainly couldn't be healthy in the long run.

Jazz felt a grin forming on his face as a previously un-thought, but quite interesting idea started to take shape in the deeper parts of his processor. Yes, perhaps Jazz would actually teach Prowl a little something when he came to visit his quarters later. Indeed, there would be a surprise awaiting the stiff second in command. The grin on Jazz' face had significantly widened when he finally reached his quarters and stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Transformers doesn't belong to me in any shape or way.

* * *

Prowl was walking down the corridor leading to Jazz' private quarters. He knew that he had been a little harsh on his bondmate, but Jazz had to realize that one's duty _was_ far too important to let pleasure take precedence over it. They were at war, after all. Perhaps Jazz would be a little grumpy now, but normally Prowl didn't have much of a problem coaxing his partner into a more welcoming mindset, even when the grumpiness was caused by Prowl previously having turned down Jazz' advances.

He reached Jazz' quarters, and knocked on the door. It opened, and a happy-looking Jazz stood in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Hey, I was starting to think you'd never make it! Come in."

Prowl headed the offer, feeling himself relax a bit. Jazz seemed to be in a good mood, despite previous happenings. Often when similar situations had played themselves out earlier in the day, Jazz liked to put on a display of mild sulking and moping, challenging Prowl to do his best to make up for his previous negligence. Not that it really bothered Prowl that much – in a way he could understand Jazz – and he always made an effort to compensate for those unfortunate occasions when he hadn't been able to cater to Jazz' obvious need for affection. Still it was always nice when they didn't have to go through the little acting-all-hurt and comforting-the-offended-bondmate procedures.

As soon as the door was closed, Jazz grabbed onto his bondmate, resolutely planting a kiss on his lips.

_Well, he sure isn't wasting his time_, Prowl thought. Really, he'd usually prefer it when things proceeded a little slower, but he supposed it was to be expected considering the long hours that Jazz had been waiting around for him. And long as the list of his partner's merits might be, "patience" most certainly wasn't on it.

He allowed himself to be half-led, half-dragged to Jazz' recharging berth. It was true that it had been too long since they had last bonded, maybe he really should try to find more time in his busy schedule for this sort of thing; perhaps that inventory report could actually wait a couple of extra days, or maybe he could... His thoughts slowly drifted away into nothingness as his bondmate's fingers were tracing his chassis, sending shivers down his back. _Yes. _

Prowl eagerly returned his bondmate's affections, touching the metal and the wires that he had already explored innumerable times, but that he still never grew tired of. Him and Jazz were so made for each other, so perfect together... he could feel his breathing quickening up its pace as his processors were filling up with images of the acts that were sure to come.

Suddenly Jazz stopped his administrations and simply sat up, straddling Prowl's prone form. It took a while for Prowl in his current mindset to register this; but then he got a little concerned. Was something wrong?

"What is it, Jazz?" he managed to press out despite his heated excitement. "Did I do something?"

Jazz just looked at his bondmate, an unreadable expression on his face. Still though, there seemed to be a glint of something in his optics that Prowl thought he recognized... mischievousness, was it?

"Nah, nothing you did, Prowler. Just a thought that crossed my mind..."

He made a pause, as if trying to find the right words to express this apparently suddenly-materializing thought. Despite that, Prowl got the impression that whatever it was that his bondmate was thinking about, it wasn't something that had simply struck him right in the middle of their bonding. No, this had already been on Jazz' mind for quite some time, probably even before the moment Prowl had stepped into his quarters.

Prowl didn't say anything, instead he just waited with some unease for what Jazz was about to say. Somehow he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this, one way or the other.

"I was thinking... " Jazz mused. "Isn't it really stressful always having to be in control like that? You know, always letting duty get the best of you, never relinquishing anything beyond your power. Don't you sometimes want to just... _let go_ of that control, even if just once in your lifetime?"

Prowl looked inquisitively at Jazz, not quite sure what he was getting at. Whatever it was he had expected his bondmate to say, this certainly wasn't it. Had he been wrong and Jazz had indeed been really peeved at Prowl's earlier dismissal? It wasn't like him to disrupt a bonding session for anything like that though. Knowing Jazz, he doubted there was _anything_ in the known universe that could make him do such a thing voluntarily; he'd probably want to finish what they'd started even if the Decepticons were launching a surprise attack on them.

Prowl's obvious confusion only served to widen the unsettling, unreadable grin on Jazz' face. Whereupon the mech reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a clanking metal object.

A pair of handcuffs.

Prowl just stared in shocked surprise. Surely his bondmate couldn't seriously mean that...

But taking one look at Jazz' face, Prowl knew for a fact that that was exactly what he meant.

_No way_... All sweet and relaxing thoughts of bonding suddenly gone from his processors, Prowl tried to sit up, but was effectively prevented from doing so by the mech straddling him. Now the expression on Jazz' face was all too easy to read. Amusement.

"As I said, I really think you need to try what it's like to relinquish that way too tightly-held control of yours, even if just once in your lifetime. You're too stiff and uptight for your own good, you know. You're probably gonna blow a circuit one day or the other."

Not that the words themselves came as a surprise to Prowl; quite the opposite, these were all things that Jazz would tell him on a regular basis, but he had never imagined... _this_.

And where had Jazz gotten such inspiration from? Sure he had had bondmates before Prowl, but he had never imagined that they had ever participated in such activities. Prowl himself certainly hadn't. Again he tried to sit up, and again his efforts were thwarted by the weight of the other mech.

"Don't tell me that the famous Autobot second in command, the brilliant tactician and fearless warrior who has taken on and defeated more Decepticons in battle than anyone can possibly count, is afraid to let go of control for just a moment? I really thought you were a lot braver than that!" Jazz teased, the obvious challenge hanging in the air.

Of course, unlike many other mechs – Autobots and Decepticons alike – Prowl wasn't a 'Bot who would normally let himself be roused by a challenge presented to him. But Jazz couldn't help issuing it; the look on Prowl's face was too priceless not to invite one. Shock mixed with incredulity, further mixed with an obvious uncertainty of what the proper reaction should be. Certainly, no one had ever put Prowl into a position like this before.

And Jazz was enjoying every moment of it. His bondmate, who always knew how to act in a given situation, always knew what the appropriate action was, had now been rendered speechless. And all from the sight of his bondmate holding a pair of handcuffs.

He swirled the cuffs in his hand around pointedly, leering at the mech pinned under him. "Since you haven't said anything yet, I'll take it as a yes then?" he said triumphantly.

Prowl tried to open his mouth in protest, but no sound would come out. This was most certainly not something he had ever pictured himself engaging in. The mere thought of being restrained like that, relinquishing all semblance of control, was enough to have his gears almost squeak in protest. It went against the very foundation of his character, and quite frankly, it even scared him. He had always prided himself on his ability to remain in control, no matter the situation. And to just give it up like that...

Then again, this was his bondmate, somebody he fully trusted. Somebody who would never dream of hurting him in any way. So what was it that he was he afraid of, really? Sure, the situation was highly unorthodox, but when he finally allowed his processors to half-seriously entertain the foreign concept, he had to admit that he couldn't find very many logical arguments in support of his apprehensiveness.

And if Jazz wanted this, for whatever reason... He had denied Jazz so many times in the line of duty, so maybe this was some small way of repaying him for that, for putting up with Prowl instead of seeking out another bondmate for himself. A bondmate who would return his affections a lot more diligently than Prowl did.

He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. But then again, he supposed that for Jazz' sake, it was a negligible sacrifice.

"A-alright" he finally said, not being quite able to prevent a hesitant shiver from tinting his voice. "If this is what you want, I'll do it."

* * *

**Author's note:** leavingyouforme: Yes, you did smell correctly. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Nothing really. Well, except thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Transformers doesn't belong to me in any shape or way.

* * *

"I knew you would." There was a victorious look on Jazz' face as the affirmative answer reached his audio receptors. Granted, he hadn't really been sure at all that Prowl would agree to this, but upon finally hearing him doing so, Jazz felt more self-assured than ever. This would be fun.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit" Jazz teased as he grabbed Prowl's reluctant left wrist and snapped the metal shut around it. Not tight enough to hurt, but still tight enough to keep the wrist firmly in contact with the surrounding metal. He then secured the cuffs to some metal loop in the wall –_when exactly had _that_ been put up there_, Prowl wondered; he most definitely hadn't noticed it on any previous occasions – and finished the process off by taking hold of Prowl's other wrist, encircling it with the other half of the cuffs.

The ominous click as the metal closed around his wrist, effectively pinning him to the wall, almost had Prowl regret the whole thing instantly. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this_. But it was too late to back down now.

Jazz looked down at the second in command, taking in the highly unusual sight before him, devouring it greedily with his optics. When he had originally come up with this little idea, it had simply been with the intention of teaching his bondmate a useful lesson, making him realize that one didn't _have_ to be so fully in control all the time. That once in a while it was okay to let go. But now he had to admit that Prowl actually looked really good like this: flat on his back with his hands cuffed above his head, and so... vulnerable. And now Jazz was the one fully in control of things. Perhaps he could actually learn to see some merit in Prowl's view regarding the benefits of being in control...

The look on Prowl's face was quite enticing too. Just a brief glance was enough to spot the tactician's obvious discomfort at being chained down, making it clear that he had never done anything of the sort before. Not that Jazz had been expecting such, of course, but it was a delightful feeling to get to try something out with Prowl that he had never previously experienced. Who knew, maybe his dear bondmate would actually turn out to really like this in the end.

Jazz ran a hand possessively across the second in command's chassis, his fingers delighting in the feeling of the warm, soft metal. He could feel a movement in the mech beneath him – Prowl automatically trying to embrace his partner before remembering that in his current position, he wasn't able to. Jazz snickered inwardly. This time Prowl would just have to lie down and enjoy the ride.

"Sorry, no touching for you tonight, Prowler. I'm in charge of things now, remember?"

Still straddling his bondmate, he reached out his hand and touched the face of the other mech, letting his fingers trail across the metal. Softly, carefully exploring those well-known facial features. Prowl was tense under his touch at first, probably not really knowing what to expect, but relaxed a bit as Jazz bent down to nibble at his neck. That had always been one of Prowl's sensitive spots, Jazz mused.

While it was a bit strange at first not having his touches generate any touches in return, Jazz was certain that he was adept enough to make up for it. Prowl certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, judging by the way he was already writhing under Jazz' ministrations, straining against his bonds to press closer to his bondmate.

He leaned in to kiss Prowl fully on the lips again. The bound mech returned the kiss eagerly, their glossas playfully meeting each other. Jazz let his fingers slide down to an opening in the other mech's armour, reaching inside to touch the delicate wiring hidden under it. He was pleased by the moan it elicited. He gently rubbed the wires together, savoring the shivers that he could feel running through the other mech's body in response.

Prowl clenched his fists as another shiver of pleasure hit him. While he _really_ did want to be able to grab hold of Jazz right now and return some of what he was being given, the cuffs effectively prevented him from doing anything of the sort. Still, the whole thing wasn't so bad as he had originally feared. While having his arms pinned into immobility above him was a strange feeling indeed, having relinquished control really wasn't that terrible after all. At least not when Jazz was making his best efforts to compensate for it.

It was strange though, as much as he had always hated it when he wasn't able to feel that he was fully in control of things, perhaps Jazz actually had a point. Perhaps letting go occasionally did have its merits... His silent musings were interrupted as Jazz had taken to working on the edges of his door wings. Prowl arched his back, once again straining against the bonds, as waves of pleasure surged through his receptors. He was very close to overloading now. Just a little bit more and...

... and Jazz once again stopped his ministrations.

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself, Prowler." Jazz commented, a gentle tease back in his voice again. "However, I think I feel like a little break now; you know I'm actually getting really tired from having to do all the work by myself here."

Prowl gave what could only be described as a frustrated grunt. He was so close to overloading and now his bondmate simply decided that he would _take a break_?

"Of course", Jazz continued, seemingly deep into contemplation, "maybe I could be persuaded to continue where I left off, if asked nicely. And I mean _really_ nicely."

So Jazz had decided to toy with him. He should have seen that coming a mile away. Still though, Prowl's current mood had his processors virtually screaming at him to do whatever was necessary to get Jazz to continue what he'd started and push him over the edge into overloading.

He tucked away his pride to some remote part of his processors. "Please Jazz... don't leave things off like this. Please continue." he uttered, hoping this would satisfy his bondmate.

Despite Prowl's pleading, Jazz didn't seem very convinced. "Hmm, as a matter of fact I'd really like to, but your behavior as of lately hasn't left me very pleased, I'm afraid. Ignoring your bondmate isn't a very nice thing to do, now is it?"

Prowl gritted his teeth. As much as he hated Jazz doing this to him, he supposed that he did deserve it. And he had never really considered until now that Jazz might one day decide to turn the tables on him. Now he found himself really regretting all those times he had ignored Jazz in favor of some report or the other that hadn't even been _that_ important...

"I think that I shall want to extract a little promise from you first. That from now on you'll take some time off your busy schedule for _me_. And if you fail that" – Jazz grinned at him – "you'll only get some more of this treatment. Agreed?" He gently massaged a corner on Prowl's right door wing, which in the second in command's heightened state of perception made a shiver pass through his entire frame.

Prowl knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Not if he wanted his bondmate to end this torturous treatment. He sighed in resignation. "Fine, I promise. I'll make more time for you from now on."

His bondmate trailed Prowl's jaw line with an insistent finger. "Mm, that's better. But be warned, I intend to keep you to your promise. And if you don't make good on it... " he let the words trail off, leaving the sentence hanging. And then, finally, gloriously, a hand was back to seeking out some of his more sensitive wires, making Prowl gasp with pleasure.

The world was turning into a swirling universe of tingling circuits and over-stimulated receptors as Jazz' hands and glossa were working his entire frame over. And a twitch of a couple of wires in Jazz' adept fingers was enough to finally send Prowl over the edge, making the surges of his overload roll over him in waves.

After a few final shivers and moans, Prowl slowly came to it again, on-lining the optics he hadn't even been aware that he had off-lined. The first sight that greeted him was that of his bondmate, lustfully grinning at him.

"Well, that wasn't so horrible, was it?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Prowl smiled, his recent overload having momentarily made him almost forget all about the little revenge that Jazz had just extracted. "I suppose it wasn't."

A few klicks passed by as the two mechs just enjoyed each other's company in silence. Then:

"So, think you could uncuff me now?" Prowl ventured, somewhat meekly.

Jazz grinned, and this time there was definitely more than just a hint of mischievousness playing on his face. "Aww, why the hurry? You know, Prowl, you actually look really good like this..."

* * *

**End note:** Hmm, this last chapter turned out tamer than I had originally intended. However, this story gave me the inspiration to write another one with a somewhat similar theme but with a lot more kink in it. So therefore, I decided to keep this fic on a humour/romance level and leave the kinkier stuff for the other story.


End file.
